La verdad en sus ojos, y todo puede cambiar
by definelike
Summary: TERMINADO- Lily lo miró a los ojos y vio la verdad reflejada en ellos. James le tomó la mano y la acarició. Ella se le fue acercando lentamente, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso tierno, pausado y suave; una demostración de puro amor.
1. Dudas

_Hello, ¿Como están? Espero que bien._

_Después de desaparecer por muchisimo tiempo, decidí cambiar mi penname y renovar TODO. Asi que hay nuevo profile y nueva historia._

_Con respecto al fic, es de la época merodeadora y consta de cuatro mini capítulos._

_Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos abajo._

**Disclaimer: **_nada mio, todo de jotaká_

**Dudas**

Camina sin rumbo, desolada, confundida. Sabe que es más de medianoche, y que, a pesar de ser prefecta, no debería estar ahi. Tambien sabe cual es la razón para que ella este así. A pesar de que siempre lo trate de mal modo, lo insulte y le repita mil veces que no quiere salir con el, Lily sabe que miente. Ella es conciente de que le encantaría salir con el, tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Ella es conciente de que lo quiere.

Se sienta en el suelo, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mirando hacia el lago. Muchas veces se ha puesto a pensar en que pasaria si ella le dijera que si.

¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Que harían durante la cita? Y lo mas importante...

¿Que pasaría después?

¿Quedarían enamorados eternamente? ¿O James le diria algo como "la pase muy bien bonita, pero hay alguien que me gusta más que tu, asi que, Adiós"?

Es ahi cuando a Lily se le presenta la mayor duda ¿Como saber si todo lo que James le dice diariamente es verdad? Ese, es el único momento que ella no sabe que hacer.

Cierra sus ojos, y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, porque Lily odia no saber que hacer.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no repara en una persona que poco a poco se le va acercando. Solamente se da cuenta de ella, cuando el sujeto posa una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Ella levanta la vista y lo ve.

-Tu...-

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

_Flores, bombas fétidas, etc., ya saben, botoncito GO! Y dejan un RR._

_Besos a todos._

_Enlil.Potter_


	2. Caminatas a Medianoche

**Disclaimer: **_nada mio, todo de jotaká_

**Caminatas a Medianoche**

Se destapa. Se gira para un costado. Se gira para el otro. Se vuelve a tapar. Se acuesta boca abajo. Se destapa nuevamente. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira hacia sus tres amigos.

Peter esta abrazado a su almohada, tapado hasta la frente, Remus duerme pacíficamente, acurrucado hacia un costado, dándole la espalda, mientras Sirius esta tapado por la sabana de la cadera para abajo, con las piernas estiradas para cualquier lado y roncando ruidosamente, típico de el.

Sin embargo, James no puede dormir. Ha dado mil y una vueltas en la cama, buscando la posición correcta, mas fracasa en el intento. Sabe quién es la culpable de su insomnio, pero no quiere pensar en ella. No obstante, Lily esta presente en su pensamiento a toda hora.

Decide ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín, para despejarse y poder volver a dormir, o mejor dicho, comenzar a hacerlo. Toma el pantalón que esta colgado en la cabecera de su cama, una playera -que al parecer no es suya, pero no le importa- y se coloca sus gafas.

Toma de su baúl el mapa y la capa, pero luego lo piensa, y vuelve a dejar el mapa en donde estaba. Se conoce el castillo de memoria, y no quiere llevarse muchas cosas, solamente lo necesario.

Sale de la habitación sigilosamente, procurando no despertar a sus amigos.

Luego de varias escaleras, pasadizos, cuadros y de esquivar a Filch dos veces, por fin atraviesa los grandes portones de roble que daban paso al jardín.

Comienza a caminar despacio, mirando hacia el cielo. No le importa el frío, ni la oscuridad, ni el peligro de andar tan cerca del bosque prohibido. Lo unico que le importa, es poder volverse a dormir.

A lo lejos, ve un bulto apoyado en un árbol, y se pregunta si será alguna criatura del bosque. Luego, al acercarse más, distingue que no es un animal, sino una persona.

Unos pasos más adelante, la reconoce. Camina sigilosamente hacia ella y posa su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tu...- susurró ella.

_No tuve muchos RR, pero no me importa. Por ahi con este chap. Logran entenderlo los qe no lo entendieron y consiga mas reviews xD_

_Besos, nos leemos._

_Enlil Potter –o Flor, como prefieran-. _


	3. La verdad en sus ojos

**Disclaimer: **_nada mio, todo de jotaká_

**La verdad en sus ojos**

-Tú...- susurró ella.

Se miran a los ojos durante varios segundos. James quita su mano del hombro de la pelirroja y camina hacia su otro lado, para sentarse junto a ella. Los dos en un silencio profundo, casi tranquilizante. James comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con tanto silencio, por lo tanto, decidió romperlo con la primera pregunta que le habia venido a la cabeza.

-¿Porque estas aqui?- miró su perfil, mientras ella mantenía la vista en el lago. Por un momento, Lily estuvo tentada a contestar con alguna de esas frases que tenia preparadas especialmente para el –"No es tu problema Potter"- pero decidió no generar discusión y contestar amablemente.

-Solamente estoy... confundida- contestó, girando la cabeza y mirándolo – ¿como sabes cuando te dicen la verdad?- le preguntó.

-Pues, nose...- contestó el, todavia sin creer que por primera vez, platicaba civilizadamente con Lily –si me dices cual es el problema, podría ayudarte-.

Lily enmudeció. James bajó la cabeza y comenzó a recordar que podría haber pasado para que su pelirroja este así.

Y Luego entendió.

Lily estaba asi por que el había vuelto a preguntarle si quería salir con él.

-Lily, si es por lo de salir conmigo, yo...- no sabía que decirle. Levantó la vista y vio como se le aguaban los ojos.

-Solo quiero saber- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- como hago para confiar en ti.

-No lo se- le contestó el- lo único que puedo asegurarte, es que te quiero.

Lily lo miró a los ojos y vio la verdad reflejada en ellos. James le tomó la mano y la acarició. Ella se le fue acercando lentamente, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso tierno, pausado y suave; una demostración de puro amor.

Se separaron lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. James los abrió y esbozó una tierna sonrisa al ver a Lily con los suyos cerrados. Depositó un suave beso en su nariz, haciéndola reaccionar.

Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que el posó su mano en una de las mejillas de ella y besó la mejilla restante. Luego, susurró un "Buenas noches, Lily", se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia los portones de madera.

Caminaba ya varios pasos, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. James miró hacia su costado y ahi estaba ella, su pelirroja, sonriéndole cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Voy contigo- le dijo ella, y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

_¡Hola! Aca les dejo el tercer capítulo (: ojalá les guste._

_Ya saben, quejas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, le pican al botoncito GO!_

_Besos, nos estamos leyendo (:_

_Enlil.Potter –o flor, como prefieran._


	4. Todo cambia

**Disclaimer: **_nada mio, todo de jotaká_

Todo cambia.

Se escucha el ruidoso sonido del despertador. Remus se levanta primero, totalmente renovado. Le sigue Sirius que, apenas se baja de la cama, corre hacia el baño, a alistarse para sus admiradoras.

Luego se despierta James. La primera imagen que ven sus ojos, es la de Remus arreglándose la corbata, Sirius saliendo del baño, ya peinado, y Peter todavia dormido.

Entra al baño, se mira en el espejo del lavabo y nota las oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Recuerda los sucesos de la noche de ayer y sonríe al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos y se toca los labios, reviviendo el beso.

-¿Cornamenta, que demonios haces?- le pregunta Sirius desde la puerta, mirándolo.

-Nada, solo recordaba- dice sonriente James, mientras que su amigo no entiende nada.

Pronto bajan al gran comedor, donde no hay casi nadie, pues es bastante temprano, y las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de un buen rato. Se sientan en el medio de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde pueden ver a todo el mundo, asi como todo el mundo puede verlos.

Quince minutos más tarde, Lily y sus amigas entraron por la puerta y se sentaron cerca de ellos. Ella percibió que alguien la miraba, y al girar la cabeza, encontró a James con la vista fija en su persona. Levantó una mano y la movió de lado a lado, saludándola. Lily solo sonrió.

**--**

La clase de pociones había comenzado. Lily y Remus terminaron el brebaje antes de lo previsto, por lo cual fueron premiados con quince puntos para Gryffindor.

Peter, sentado al fondo del salón, dormía placidamente sobre la mesa, sin importarle que alguien lo vea; Sirius trataba de ligarse a Ashley Drug –amiga de la pelirroja-.

En cambio, James se debatía interiormente si debería pedirle una cita a Lily. Sabia que con los sucesos de anoche, había avanzado ya bastante, pero aun asi, ¿y si ella no lo consideraba asi? Necesitaba sacarse esa duda de la cabeza.

Rasgó un pergamino en una de sus esquinas y escribió un mensaje en el pequeño trozo. Luego, se lo dio a Sirius, para que este se lo de a Remus y finalmente llegara a su destinatario, Lily.

Remus le dio tres golpecitos suaves en el hombro, llamando su atención. Ella voltio a verlo y se sorprendió al ver que este le enseñaba un papelito doblado. –De James- fue lo único que el le dijo. La pelirroja lo tomó y lo desdobló.

_Luego de lo que paso anoche, si te pidiera salir conmigo, ¿que contestarías?_

_James._

Lily sonrió, debía habérselo imaginado. Miro hacia su pupitre y lo vio con sus ojos fijos en ella, esperando que responda la nota. Lily ya sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil a Potter. Tomó la pluma y escribió.

_Pregúntamelo y verás_

_Lily._

Se lo dio a Remus, para que el se lo de a Sirius y por fin llegue a James. Este, desesperado por saber la respuesta, se quedó de una pieza al leerla. Pero tenía la esperanza de que la respuesta sería positiva, asi que tomó la decisión: Esta tarde, al finalizar el entrenamiento, le preguntaría a Lily –nuevamente- si querría salir con el.

**--**

Lily y Ashley repasaban DCAO cuando de repente, James Potter entró apresuradamente con el uniforme de quidditch puesto, directamente hacia la prefecta.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo – a solas- exigió.

-Vete a la mierda, Potter- dijo Ashley, enfatizando la palabra mierda.

-¿Que necesitas hablar conmigo?- dijo ella, ya cuando su amiga se perdía tras el retrato.

-Em... bueno, aqui va... ¿Lily Evans... saldrías conmigo?- preguntó el. Lily sonrió, acercó su cara a la de el y se quedo en silencio.-Si- afirmó, luego de unos minutos. James sonrió de oreja a oreja y la levantó en el aire, mientras Lily reía.

La situó en el suelo cuidadosamente, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos hasta que la pelirroja entrelazó sus dos brazos por detrás del cuello de James y eliminó la distancia que los separaba.

Sus bocas chocaron entre si. James la besó con fuerza, apretándola contra si, mientras Lily lo besaba dulcemente, enredando sus dedos con las finas hebras de cabello de la nuca de el.

Se separaron por un golpe sordo contra el suelo. La causante, fue la escoba de Sirius, que venía acompañado de Remus hablando sobre el entrenamiento de hoy.

El dueño de la escoba estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca formaba una gran "O", mientras que su acompañante tenía una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Sirius se le acerco a James corriendo a abrazarlo, mientras Remus le pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros a Lily, abrazándola. Obviamente, como dos buenos amigos, les comentaron a Ashley y a Peter sobre la noticia. La primera casi se desmaya al escuchar esto, luego, la idea pareció agradarle y terminó aceptándolo, mientras que al otro, sinceramente le daba igual.

Pero lo importante de todo esto, es que Lily y James estaban juntos.

_Porque al ver la verdad en algunos ojos, muchas cosas pueden cambiar._

**FIN**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

_Aca termina oficialmente la mini-historia. Muy cortita, ya lo se, pero fue lo que me salió xD_

_Bessos._

_Enlil.Potter –o Flor, como prefieran._


End file.
